Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is the Tritagonist and graceful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is often kidnapped by Bowser and is always rescued by Mario. She has also helped Mario save the world a few times and even starred in her own game where she rescues Mario, Luigi, Toad and the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser. She has appeared in a few games alongside Sonic the Hedgehog. The first game to feature these two together was Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. She later appeared in other crossover titles with Sonic. She seems to have good relations with Blaze, Amy, and especially her best friend Daisy. She is Mario's wife! She first appears in Super Mario Bros. and has since appeared in most subsequent games, in which she is usually kidnapped by Bowser. Princess Peach is occasionally a key supporting character of the plot, and sometimes a playable character. Her most notable appearance is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. She has also shown her fighting abilities in Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario RPG, Super Paper Mario, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Princess Peach's first game as the main character, Super Princess Peach, has been released worldwide on February 27, 2006. She has also gone through many voice actresses, and is currently voiced by Samantha Kelly. She has an affinity for the color pink and has been shown to be a ladylike and kind monarch. Now Princess Peach resides in her castle along with many Toads who tend to her. She sometimes is about to get her kingdom often attacked by the Koopa Army, lead by King Bowser Koopa. Princess Peach is portrayed as Mario's love interest. She also has a special relationship with Princess Daisy, and is a good friend of Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette. She has appeared in many sport titles as well as other spin-offs. In addition, she is almost always playable in spin-off tournaments, such as Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Games ''Super Mario Bros. This game is the first that Princess Peach (Then called Princess Toadstool) appears in. When Bowser kidnaps her and invades the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario arrives in hot pursuit of the Koopa King. She isn't playable in this game. Throughout the game, Mario is told she is in another castle than her previous one, but by the end of the game she is saved. At the ending she says thank you to Mario when he rescues her. In the English version, she plays a joke on Mario, saying "Thank you, but our Princess is in another castle! Just kidding!" In this game, she has brown hair instead of her usual blonde. Super Mario Bros. 2 In the sequel to her first appearance, Princess Toadstool, along with Mario, Luigi and Toad were chosen by the Subcon species to save the Dream Land by the evil Wart and his henchmen. This is the first time that Princess Toadstool is a playable character. Though Princess Toadstool seems to be the slowest and weakest amongst the 4, her difference in gameplay is her ability to flutter in the air for a short period time, a little similar to the one performed by Yoshi, however Yoshi can go upwards for a few seconds whilst 'flutter jumping'. Ludwig Von Koopa can also do this trick. Super Mario Bros. 3 In the sequel to her first playable appearance, Bowser attempts to take over the Mushroom Kingdom again. Instead Bowser (King Koopa) manages to kidnap the Kings and Guards of the Kingdom with the help of the Koopalings leaving Princess Toadstool helpless. Princess Toadstool then asks Mario and Luigi to save them. After completing Pipe Land, Peach gets kidnapped again as well leaving Mario and Luigi to save her too. At the end everyone is saved and Toadstool played a little joke on the Mario Brothers by saying ''"Thank you, but our princess is in another castle! ... Just kidding!" referencing the Toads' often used quote in Super Mario Bros. as Nintendo knew it was a famous quote. ''Mario World] In this third sequel, she flies in a hot-air balloon to Dinosaur Land for a vacation with Mario and Luigi. When they arrived, they found out Bowser was there too when he kidnaps Peach again. The Marios with their new friend Yoshi travelled through the different areas of Dinosaur Land battling Bowser's troops and Koopalings until they reached his castle and fought him on the roof. After hitting him with his Mechakoopas, Bowser drops Peach from his flying Clown Car and is sent spinning out of control into the distance. Super Mario 64 In ''Super Mario 64, Princess Toadstool's name is revealed as "Princess Peach" for the first time outside of Japan. Princess Peach invites Mario to her castle to eat some cake she had baked, but once Mario arrives, it is revealed that Princess Peach had been kidnapped by Bowser once again, and that many stars found inside of paintings (which can be jumped into, revealing episodes for a stage) must be restored in order to make progress in the game. In the end, Bowser Koopa gets the power of all the stars, and Mario must defeat King Bowser Koopa in order to get Princess Peach back. In the end, Princess Peach gets saved and thanks Mario, inviting him to eat some of her cake. In the DS remake, the story is the same except with Wario, Yoshi and Luigi. ''Super Mario Sunshine In ''Super Mario Sunshine, Princess Peach, along with Mario and Toadsworth, take a vacation to Isle Delfino. In an advertisement video on the plane taking them to Isle Delfino, Princess Peach discovers a shadow that looks exactly like Mario, holding a paint brush. But Mario and Toadsworth aren't aware of the shadow, considering the fact they were too caught up in the great things they saw in the advertisement video. When arriving, a mysterious goo called Goop was found on the runway. Mario finds a talking, spraying robot called F.L.U.D.D. made by E. Gadd and uses it to spray away the Goop. Mario is then accused of making the mess in the first place (considering the fact that the real person who made the mess was an imposter of Mario) and is told he must clean up the mess. Later, Peach is kidnapped again by the imposter of Mario, named Shadow Mario. When Mario catches up with him, he must fight Mecha Bowser. After defeating it, Shadow Mario reveals his true form, being Bowser Jr., this game being his first to appear in. After explaining that the paint brush (which was the item being used to make this whole mess) was made by E. Gadd, and explaining that Bowser was once again behind this whole mess and had tricked Bowser Jr. into thinking Peach was his mother, Bowser Jr. takes Peach away, and Mario must go after her once again. Later, Mario finds Bowser Jr., still disguised as Shadow Mario, and defeats him. After this, a flood occurs at Delfino Plaza, making it possible for Mario to get into the volcano, called Corona Mountain. After finding Peach, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. in the volcano and defeating them, Mario gets Princess Peach back once again. This is the only time Princess Peach wears a dress with short sleeves. As a matter of fact, Princess Peach doesn't have any sleeves on her dress in this game. ''Super Mario Galaxy In ''Super Mario Galaxy, Princess Peach's castle has been brought up into space by King Bowser Koopa, who wants poor Princess Peach to rule the universe with King Bowser Koopa. She gets taken into Outer Space, along with many of the Toads, and Mario takes it upon himself to go progress through different galaxies to save her. Some times, she sends letters containing 1-Up Mushrooms to the Comet Observatory. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii In ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, like most of the other games, Princess Peach is kidnapped by King Bowser Koopa once again after his kids, hidden in a giant cake, take her away. Mario has to go through different Worlds in order to save her. When he saves her, she is found in a little cage. After this, the two fly away in a little hot air balloon. Originally, Princess Peach is originally planned to be a playable character in the game, but Nintendo apparently can't afford the extra programming of her dress, and decided to scrap the idea. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 In ''Super Mario Galaxy 2, Princess Peach asks Mario to come eat cake with her while they watch the stars. But when Mario arrives at the castle, he sees King Bowser Koopa in a huge form holding Princess Peach, saying that maybe she would bake a huge cake for him, and wanting to create a huge empire that was more "me-sized." After this, he takes her away, and Mario is left to chase after King Bowser Koopa and his son in order to get Princess Peach back, going through galaxies once again, and occasionally being sent 1-Up Mushrooms again. ''Super Mario 3D Land In this game, Princess Peach is kidnapped after a destructive storm destroyed the Tanooki Tree, according to a postcard. Mario travels to the end of the first segment of World 8 to rescue her, where he finds that it is but a cardboard cutout. King Bowser Koopa shows that he indeed has the true Princess, so he grabs her and runs to the end of the second part of World 8, where Mario rescues her after beating King Bowser Koopa for a second time. Paper Mario'' series Paper Mario In Paper Mario, she is once again captured by Bowser. He used his castle to lift hers into space using the star rod. Mario is defeated since King Bowser Koopa is invincible. In this game after each chapter you can play as her. She goes through the castle with the help of Twink the star kid. She finds out where each new star spirit is and Twink tells Mario where to go. She and Twink also battle Kammy Koopa in the final Battle. Her wishes give enough power to Twink to beat Kammy and for the star spirits to undo the new King Bowser Koopa's Invincibility. Gallery File:Princess Peach and Twink.png|Princess Peach and Twink File:Secret Switch in Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario).png|Princess Peach at a secret switch in Bowser's Castle File:Entrance to the Secret Path (Paper Mario).png|Princess Peach at the entrance to the secret path in Bowser's Castle File:Princess Peach In The Secret Path (Paper Mario).png|Princess Peach in the secret path in Bowser's Castle File:Turning Platform In Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario).png|Princess Peach on the turning platform in Bowser's Castle File:Bowser's Diary (Paper Mario).png|Princess Peach at Bowser's diary File:Bowser Approaching Peach (Paper Mario).png|Bowser approaching Princess Peach Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, she gets a magical treasure map to find a legendary treasure and she summons Mario to help. Though before he gets there she is this time captured by the X-Nauts because they need a host for the Shadow Queen. She is held in the X-Naut Fortress the Moon. She teams up with TEC XX, the base's main computer, to try to escape the base and find out their real intentions. TEC fell in love with her, which is the reason it teamed up with her. In the final battle, the Shadow Queen uses Princess Peach's body to fight. When the Crystal Stars give Mario the power to hurt the Shadow Queen, Princess Peach gives Mario the rest of her power to restore his power. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, she is captured by Count Bleck along with Luigi, King Bowser Koopa, and most of Bowser's army. Count Bleck forces a marriage between King Bowser Koopa and Princess Peach to create the Chaos Heart. Peach is the first to be secretly released by Dimentio. She actually gets to join Mario in this game as the second of 4 heroes. Her abilities are using her parasol to fly, using it as a shield for infinite defense, and normal jumping. Her final battle is against Mimi, who insults her about always being rescued by Mario and Luigi. Peach gets mad and demands that the Mario Bros let her do this battle alone. When Mario is fighting Count Bleck and he is still invincible, she along with Luigi and Bowser show up and the Pure Hearts Start to work. She can be used to face the last two battles along with Bowser and Mario and is the best choice for people who want to 'play safe.' ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Peach by far plays her smallest role in a Paper Mario game in this game. She is seen in the very beginning ''.]]celebrating the annual Sticker Fest to honor the arrival of the Sticker Comet. However, things get tense after Bowser touches the Sticker Comet and it is split into six Royal Stickers. It is revealed a little later that she was once again captured by Bowser. Peach is then again seen in the very end after Mario defeats Bowser and she closes Sticker Fest. She then joins in with Mario in the parade. Mario Party'' series Princess Peach has appeared in every Mario Party game to date, and has always been a playable character. In her game installment images, she is usually pictured with Princess Daisy or Mario. ''Mario Kart'' series in Mario Kart Wii.]] ''Super Mario Kart In ''Super Mario Kart, she wears her pink dress. She is the fourth lightest of all the racers and she and Yoshi both have the highest acceleration and good handling, but the lowest top speed. When she is computer-controlled in Grand Prix, she will lay a Poison Mushroom that will cause anyone to shrink while at their normal size if they hit it, but to grow back to their normal size when small (Toad uses it as well). ''Mario Kart 64 In ''Mario Kart 64 she was a lightweight. She wears her pink dress, and her hair moves when turning. She is the third lightest in the game and has the third highest top speed. Her home course is Royal Raceway (Peach Circuit in Japan), and this is also the first Mario Kart game where she has a home course. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit In ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, she is a lightweight like the previous game. Unlike the other games, she is lighter than Yoshi. Her home course is Peach Circuit, which itself is revamped for the first time. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Princess Peach is teamed up with Princess Daisy, Her default kart is the Heart Coach, and her special Item is the Heart. Her home course is Peach Beach. This is the first Mario Kart game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, but the second Mario Sports game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, and she wears her hair in a ponytail in subsequent Mario Kart games and other sports games as well. ''Mario Kart DS In ''Mario Kart DS, her karts are Royale, Standard PC, And Light Tripper. In Mission Mode, she has to race against King Boo. She is advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. Her home course is Peach Gardens. Also, her home course from Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Peach Circuit, reappears as a Retro Course. Peach Beach also returns. ''Mario Kart Wii Princess Peach appears in ''Mario Kart Wii as a middleweight, unlike the previous installments. Also, for the first time Princess Peach has an alternate costume when riding a motorcycle, the same as Princess Daisy and Rosalina. Her specialty is drifting. Princess Peach is a high-tier character for weak drifting, although sometimes this could cause a downfall, especially with bikes and racing on courses with tight turns causes Princess Peach to be at the bottom of the high tier. ''Mario Kart 7 Princess Peach once again appears in ''Mario Kart 7 as a playable character. Princess Peach is a lightweight in this game. Her home course in this game is a battle stage, called Sherbet Rink. She is once again a lightweight. Dress and Hairstyle in Mario Kart In her first three Mario Kart appearances, her dress was half light pink and half dark pink, it had a dark pink sash, and her hair was worn loose. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and later Mario Kart games, her dress is seven-eights light pink and one-eighth dark pink at the bottom, it has two dark pink panniers, and she now wears her hair in a ponytail with a blue hairband. Biker Outfit Even though she wears her gown in Mario Kart Wii, she also wears a pink jumpsuit with gloves and boots when riding motorbikes. The suit is white with pink vertical lines going down Princess Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle and pink boots and gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Princess Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result. Staff Ghost Tracks *Royal Raceway *Peach Circuit *Peach Beach *Delfino Square *Peach Gardens *Moonview Highway Official Descriptions and Statistics ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Partner:' Daisy *'Weight Class:' Medium *'Special Item:' Heart *'Special Kart:' Heart Coach *'Course:' Peach Beach *'Bio1:' ''"Normally the epitome of grace, once she's on the raceway, Guard Peach really tears it up". *'Bio2:' "If you want to see style and grace whizzing around the track with reckless abandon, put Peach behind the wheel of the Heart Coach and hold on tight!" *'Bio3:' "You won't catch Peach doing her makeup in the rearview mirror. When this girl gets behind the wheel, she means business!" ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *'Speed:' **** *'Weight:' * *'Bio:' Princess Peach is one of the speediest drivers on the Super Circuit, but she has to be careful to avoid contact with other karts. One small bump and she can be knocked off the track. ''Mario Kart DS'' *'Weight Class:' Light *'Default Karts:' Royale, Standard PC *'Unlockable Kart:' Light Tripper *'Bio1:' "A generally gentle princess, the heart of a competitor burns deep within her. She is adept at drifting". ''Mario Kart Wii'' *'Class:' Medium *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' **/*** **'Top Speed:' **/*** **'Off-Road' **/*** *'Bio:' "Peach may be sophisticated, but she's also ready to flatten you when she gets a Mega Mushroom." *'Bio2:' "Stand back! On two wheels, Peach can slice through corners like a drifting all-star." *'Bio3:' "The princess has had enough of fiery pits, high towers, and giant Koopa Troopas! She has a new hobby: kart and bike racing." *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +1 **'Acceleration:' +2 **'Drift:' +2 ''Mario Kart 7 *'Class': Light *'Stat Boosts''' **'Speed': 3.25 **'Acceleration': 3.5 **'Weight': 2.75 **'Handling': 3 **'Off-Road': 3.75 *'Bios': **'Europe Bio': "The dainty, lighweight princess has the acceleration to quickly get away from her heavier rivals. She's the character to select if you like to build up a big lead early in the race." **'USA Bio': "Don't let her delicate demeanor fool you. Peach is a menace on the track – she can race with the best of 'em." ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Princess Peach is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Her dress is a more detailed version of her first dress, that just had a dark pink line across her waist. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Princess Peach is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Her Design changes heavily in the game as her clothes are a lot more detailed and have complicated textures. Her moveset doesn't really change from the one in Melee. In addition, she can float using her Parasol or twirl it, with the latter being her first taunt. Special Moves *Peach Parasol *Rare Vegetable *Toad Attack *Peach Blossom (Final Smash) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' series Princess Peach has appeared in every Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games game to date, and is a playable character once again in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. In this game, she, along with Daisy, Blaze and Amy, have a seperate costume to the regular one. Other Media Jeannie Elias and Tracey Moore both voiced Peach in the DiC cartoons where she has red hair and large forearms. Origins Princess Peach is portrayed as the beautiful princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. No larger reigning monarchy appears to exist. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, the princess has a grandmother, and the Mushroom Kingdom government is ruled by a chancellor and the mushroom retainers. In Mario Superstar Baseball, Lakitu mistakenly calls Toadsworth her caretaker likely due to a translation error. Like most characters from the Mario franchise, her backstory is purposefully left vague and undeveloped (nothing is known about her age, her height, and the royal family which she belongs to), though at the beginning of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, it has been revealed that she has been kidnapped repeatedly by King Bowser Koopa since childhood. A mushroom king has been a common character in the Nintendo Comics System stories, in which he has been portrayed as a forgetful person. Her mother and father are unknown but presumed alive. While the instruction manual for the original Super Mario Bros. indicates more about that he is related to Princess Peach, she has never appeared in any game and was never mentioned again. In Super Mario Bros. 3, it is revealed that the Mushroom Kingdom is part of a larger "Mushroom World" composed of seven neighboring countries, excluding the Mushroom Kingdom. Each of these are ruled by a different King, however, none of these monarchs seem to be related to her. Princess Peach lives in a beautiful palace surrounded by Toad guards, which also appears in kart and sports games. Eight of these guards are among the "Elite", including the most prominent of all, Toad. According to the American instruction booklet for Super Mario Bros., Princess Peach is the only one who could undo the evil magic that Bowser had cast upon the Mushroom Kingdom; Bowser kidnapped her for this reason. However, upon her rescue, this prophecy is not mentioned in the game itself, nor any other game, nor in the cartoons. Oddly enough, in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Princess Peach (known as "Princess Toadstool" or simply "Princess" at the time) was depicted as constantly being in search of someone who could defeat Bowser's (known as "Koopa" at the time) forces, despite the fact that Mario and Luigi could do just that (and also the fact that most of the people they were looking for turned out to be of little to no help whatsoever). She looks a lot like Princess Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. But, she was also the only one who could awaken both the Beanstar (due to voice being the purest) and the dark star. Trivia Peach (桃) means "momo" in Japanese. Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Orphans